Club Lights
by Xelly-chan
Summary: Beer,friends and your crush a little tipsy.Fun night at a bar for one Cid Highwind.What could be better?Mabey said crush singing on stage to GACKT? Valenwind CidxVin. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Vincent smiled lightly to himself, letting silken raven locks fall forward over his pale features. He felt a little exposed with out his crimson cloak but he would have to make do, after all this was a night of friends and fun. He would survive, as Cid Highwind so elegantly pointed out.

"Oi! Vampy! Ya better not be angstin' on me over there in the corner!" Cid grinned, he laughing boisterously. He maneuvered across the packed bar a short distance to stand beside the alabaster skinned gunman.

Vincent chuckled lightly, garnet eyes glittering with silent mirth. Cid's grin got wider, the several bottles of beer seemed to have loosened the darker up. "Not at all Chief. I'll admit the alcohol has helped in my…ah,_'unwinding'._ Also, as far as I'm a where anyhow, '_angst_' is not a verb." Vincent let his smile grow wider, leaning against the pilot's muscular shoulder.

_'If this how Vin is when he's a lil' buzzed I would have gotten 'im drunk years ago'_ However since this is Cid Highwind we're talking about, the thought was soon accompanied by triple x rated images(and once again, he was grateful for Vincent's naivety …and dim lighting…definitely the dim lighting.)

"Ah, well, ya learn new things everyday. 'Specially with Captain Highwind!" Said captain mentally patted himself on the back for keeping anything revealing out of his voice.

Laughing once more the two lapsed in a comfortable conversation. Just talking as friends do(albeit ones that are rather close , even as far as best friends go)or making quips about the antics of their friends. It seemed Yuffie managed to convince Cloud and Reno to join her in twisted (and sadly sober) version of "Caramell Dansen". During it all (1) seemed to realized that he wasn't needed at the moment and fell dormant.

"ALRIGHT!!" The amplified shout tearing the pair away from their discussion of whether or not moogles were more bats or bear things.

"It's time to choose a new victim! Now remember the rules people, If chosen you absolutely have to sing the song you're given!" The lanky disc-jockey began to prattle on, scanning the crowd for some poor unfortunate soul that had to humiliate themselves in front of, for the most part, drunken spectators.

"Damn, wonder who's unlucky fucker gonna be?" Cid mumbled, lighting a cigarette. Sighing as sweet nicotine filled smoke curled it's ways in his abused lungs.

"No idea. One could only hope that this one will be able to at the very least hold some sort of tune" Vincent murmured over the rim of the 'Bud Select'(2) bottle, of course referring to the last few patrons who, frankly sucked.

Cid uttered another booming laugh. Rolling the cig between his lips, he prepared to say something back to his vampiric friend, but before he could get a syllable out a bright stage light landed on said long haired man.

"YOU THERE!! Pretty boy, come on up and serenade us a little melody!"

Even in his shocked state, Vincent was sure the tan blonde had not only swallowed smoke but rather the entire cigarette.

* * *

1:Watch IT.

2:Because thats how the Vidals roll.....At least the ones who are legal.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent took several deep breaths, somehow managing not to hyperventilate, and slowly gathered his ( alcohol soaked ) wits. With one final glance at Cid's shocked face he trekked forward to face an enemy even deadlier than Sephy's sword….

The Microphone of **Doom.**

_'I can only imagine what they'll write on my grave…as long as Yuffie and Reno it shouldn't be too bad'_ Vincent shuddered, reaching the end of his courage testing journey. Slowly he climbed the stairs of peril (he's tipsy, remember?) and finally reached the battle ground/stage.

"Pretty thing, ain't ya?" The DJ winked at Vincent's flushing face. "Oh-Kay~ Let us see what you'll be yodeling…"The DJ went over to the band members who-and it wasn't his imagination- all had identical evil demonic smirks on their faces. He briefly wondered if they were Chaos's old pool buddies.

Vincent was pulled out of his reverie by the return of DJ Envy. Looking at the shimmering eyes of Envy and the…eviler grins, in knew he was screwed. Big time. Hearing the ominous '_kukuku_' of laughter, he guessed the night would end with him visiting his dear old coffin. Weather or not because he would really be dead he didn't know.' _I should have slit my throat while I had the chance…_'

Envy grinned, leaning forward he whispered the song in Vincent's ear.

Well, the good thing was that if he didn't die he could get completely and totally shitfaced

************

Finally Cid managed to reboot his mind just as Vin stepped up to the chopping block -err, I mean microphone. Everyone in the bar drew in a breath as the stage lights began to flash to the feisty yet seductive beat. Then the slow smooth velvet voice rolled out:

_"Destroy me…now…"That muttering is a blasphemy against god that comes much too lost!!_

Cid (and everyone else) felt their jaws hit the ground as Vincent rolling voice filled their ears with dark sensual words.

_A cruel act heals my boredom Agonize over that savage melting caress_

The temp seemed to go up as full lips moved, and an elegant hand wrapped around the mic in a way meant for older audiences (how Cid HATED that mic at the moment).Then Vincent began to sway, adding to the sinfully sensual performance.

_Do you want to drown with your eyes open?Get lost out of my head_

_You've got to find the help of GOD_

jumped in Cid's pants as Vincent moved his body in a fashion usually reserved for the bedroom…usually.

_Until we're allowed to be free…Agonize over the inserted out your hand even farther, heal me furiously, I beg you_

Vincent's tone and movements became more desperate and none the less libido grabbing.

_I said we got no guarantee Embrace my truncated frame Open your eyes even wider, destroy me furiously, I beg you_

The beat began to pick up as did the light, which captured the wanton dancing in a sort of freeze frame. Cid couldn't have torn his eyes away even if he wanted too.

_Until we're allowed to be free…Agonize over the inserted plug Reach out your hand even farther, heal me furiously, I beg you_

And with several final sways of those hypnotizing hips (get it?) the shameful thought inducing performance came to a heartbreaking end. The bar snapped out of their NC-17 fantasies as Cid hopped the stage and scooped up a pleasantly surprised demon vessel and ran out the door. A heavy silence fell.

Suddenly Cloud broke the silence by say what was on EVERYONE'S mind:

"Lucky bastard."

****

The bassist walked out followed by the guitarist, both had the smug look on their face

The bassist looked at her tomboy counterpart and asked "Got the spy gear, Ha-tan?"

"Yup,wanna try the Highwind first Xell?"Said geeky Goth smiled the smile only a yaoi fan could.


End file.
